Transformée
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Ne supportant plus les moqueries incessantes de ses camarades, Bella décide de partir de Forks. Après 3 ans d'absence, elle est de retour chez elle, complètement métamorphosée !


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer !

Bonjour bonjour,

Voici un O.S très spécial pour moi, puisque le thème abordé est un sujet que j'ai moi-même vécue au lycée, et je voulais l'explorer, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à vous, mes fans du Pella !

* * *

 _Forks !_

 _Mars 2011 !_

 _Point de vue de Bella !_

Je suis assise sur le canapé du salon, pelotonnée et recroquevillée dans un coin, pleurant à chaude larmes. Aujourd'hui encore, ma journée au lycée a été infernale. Certaines filles de mon lycée n'arrêtent pas de se moquer de moi à cause de mes lunettes, de ma queue de cheval, de mon incapacité à porter autre chose que des joggings, et surtout de mon poids. Oui, j'aie du poids en trop, mais les moqueries incessantes de ces filles aussi maigres que des anguilles me mettent à bout de nerfs. Je suis fatiguée. Fatiguée d'être la cible de ces vipères qui n'ont rien de mieux à faire de leur journée que de rabaisser et d'humilier ceux qui ne sont pas dans leurs petits papiers, et j'en aie marre. J'ai besoin de changer d'air, ça ne risque pas de plaire à mon père ni à mes amis de la réserve Quileute ni même à mon cousin, mais après la journée que je viens de passer, je n'aie pas d'autre choix. Je suis consciente que l'année scolaire est presque terminée mais je ne vais pas tenir plus longtemps. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et mon père entre dans le salon. Quand il me voit pleurer, il s'inquiète.

« Bella ! »

Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » me demande-t-il. « Tu avais l'air en détresse au téléphone. »

« Papa, je veux retourner chez maman. » je réponds en essayant de contraindre mes larmes.

« Quoi mais, pourquoi ? » Il était surprit de ma soudaine requête. « Je… Je croyais que t'étais heureuse de venir vivre avec moi quand ta mère a quitté Phoenix. »

« Et ça me brise le cœur de devoir partir, mais j'ai pas le choix. Papa, j'en peux plus d'être dans ce lycée. Les filles me terrorisent. »

« Qu… quoi ? Bella, racontes-moi ! » me dit-il.

Alors je lui raconte. Je lui raconte tout ce que je subis depuis des mois. C'est ma première année au lycée, et quand ma mère et son mari Phil, ont déménagés à Jacksonville, j'ai voulu vivre avec mon père. Le temps était différent, mais je me plaisais à Forks jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine Lauren ait décidé de faire de moi le dindon de la farce. Depuis sept mois, j'ai droit à du chewing-gum sur mes chaises en cours, à mon casier vidé et vandalisé, mes lunettes pour la lecture ont très souvent atterrit dans les toilettes, et je me fais traité tous les jours de grosse vache intello pucelle. Jessica m'appelait le troll. C'est vrai que je ne m'habille pas à la mode et que je ne me maquille pas, mais je trouve qu'il y a des choses plus importantes dans la vie que les fringues et les mecs. Je n'ai que quinze ans après tout, mais quand on sort de l'échelle social, on est tout de suite vu comme une moins que rien et on en bave pendant tout le lycée. J'ai supporté ces moqueries pendant des mois, mais je n'en peux plus. Je vais finir par faire une connerie, et je ne veux pas faire du mal à mon père alors la solution est que je m'éloigne de Forks. Que je prenne l'avion et que je m'envole pour la Floride. J'ai déjà appelé ma mère et elle est d'accord. Il ne me reste plus qu'à convaincre mon père que c'est la meilleure solution. A la fin de mon récit, mon père est décomposé, et un peu déçu.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu m'en parler ? » demande-t-il.

« Ça n'aurait rien changé crois-moi, au contraire ça aurait empiré. » je réponds en essuyant mes larmes. « Je suis désolée de te décevoir. »

« Je suis triste que tu n'aies pas assez confiance en moi pour régler ce problème. » dit-il.

« J'ai confiance en toi papa, mais j'ai eu tellement peur de ce qu'elles pouvaient me faire si je les balançais. » j'explique en retenant de nouvelles larmes de couler. « Personne n'ose dire quoi que ce soit sur ce qu'elles nous font subir. Tu peux demander à Angela. Elle, elle est seulement traitée de geek binoclarde, moi je me retrouve avec du chewing-gum collé au pantalon tous les jours et mes lunettes finissent au fond des toilettes de l'école. »

Charlie se frotte sa barbe mal rasée et soupire. S'il te plaît dis oui papa !

« Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Oui papa, j'en ai besoin. » j'acquiesce. « Je te promets de revenir, quand je me sentirais prête. »

« Tu imagines la réaction de Paul ? De Jacob ou même de tous tes amis à la réserve ? » me demande-t-il.

« Je sais, mais c'est parce qu'ils sont mes amis qu'ils comprendront mon choix. » je réponds, sans grande conviction. Ils vont me détester. « S'il te plaît papa, ne m'empêche pas de partir, maman est déjà d'accord. »

« Ok, ok, je vais appeler ta mère et on va organiser ton transfert à Jacksonville. » accepte-t-il. « Tu partiras après-demain, ça te va ? »

« Oui mais, je ne retournerais pas en classe. » j'insiste.

« Comme tu voudras ! » me dit-il.

« Merci papa ! » dis-je en me blottissant contre lui.

« Il va falloir que tu l'annonces à ton cousin. »

« Je sais ! »

Annoncer mon départ à Jacob, Paul ou encore Leah allaient leur briser le cœur, et partir loin d'eux briserait le mien. Je monte dans ma chambre et je m'allonge sur mon lit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de partir pour la réserve, où un barbecue est organisé chez mon oncle. Une fois par semaine, on se retrouve tous ensemble chez mon oncle ou chez Emily, la cousine de Leah et on passe un super moment, mais ce soir, par ma faute, l'ambiance va être plombé. Je m'endors, et mon père me réveille au moment de partir. Je me change dans un jogging et une veste à capuche. Cette veste appartenait à Paul, il me l'avait donné il y a un mois environs. Nous étions sur la plage de La Push et j'avais froid. Paul avait enlevé sa veste et me l'avait prêté. Au moment de rentrer, il m'avait dit de la garder. Je souris en repensant à ce moment et mon père me tire de mes pensées quand nous nous garons devant la maison de mon oncle. J'ai l'estomac noué. Je sais d'ors et déjà que je n'avalerais rien de la soirée tellement le trac me contracte le ventre. Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir leur annoncer mon départ. Personne ne sait ce que je vis au lycée. J'ai supplié Angela de ne rien dire à son petit-ami, Embry Call le meilleur ami de mon cousin. Ils se sont rencontrés peu de temps après mon arrivée et ça a été le coup de foudre pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Mon père m'embrasse sur le front et me murmure _Courage_. On retrouve tout le monde derrière la maison. On était nombreux, et ce sont les seules personnes qui m'acceptent telle que je suis. A Forks, à part Angela et les enfants Cullen, je n'ai pas d'amis. Tous les quatre m'ont maintes fois répétés d'aller voir le principal mais la peur que ces garces m'en fassent voir encore plus m'empêchait de me plaindre à qui que ce soit. Angela est déjà là, dans les bras d'Embry. Elle me voit et remarque aussitôt mon air triste. Elle me connait mieux que personne, en dehors de Paul, et j'ai peur qu'elle détecte, rien qu'en me regardant, ma décision de partir. Je lui souris quand Paul me rejoint.

« Salut toi ! » me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Salut ! » dis-je.

En pensant à l'idée de ne plus le revoir, ma gorge se serre et je lutte pour ne pas pleurer.

« Eh, tout va bien ? » me demande-t-il.

« Oui, ça va ! » je réponds en mentant. « Juste un peu fatiguée. »

« Tu me le dirais si ça n'allait pas, hein ? » demande-t-il à nouveau.

« Mais oui ! » dis-je en souriant.

Il fait la moue et je sais qu'il ne me croit pas, mais ne rajoute rien. Une grande table a été dressée, avec une grande nappe et des assiettes en plastique. Lors de ces soirées, sortir la vaisselle ne servait à rien. Je me retrouve assise avec mon père à ma gauche, qui est en bout de table et Paul à ma droite. Pour la première fois depuis que je vis à Forks, je ne touche pas à mon assiette. C'est à peine si je grignote. Une tomate par-ci, un morceau de viande par-là et c'est tout. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à manger. Quand je regarde mon assiette, si je la touche je pense immédiatement à ces deux garces de mon lycée et leurs voix me tambourinent la tête. J'ai essayé les régimes mais rien n'a fonctionné alors j'ai tout arrêté. Je mange quand je suis stressée ou nerveuse, mais ce soir j'ai peur. Je suis totalement déconnectée et je n'entends pas les conversations autour de moi. Je me demande comment je vais aborder le sujet, comment je vais réussir à m'intégrer dans mon nouveau lycée en Floride et surtout si je vais subir les mêmes atrocités qu'ici. Je pose ma fourchette, avec laquelle je joue avec ma nourriture plus qu'autre chose, et je ferme les yeux un instant. Quand je les rouvre, mon cousin qui est assis en face de moi me regarde étrangement. Oh non, il essaye de m'analyser. Je déteste quand il fait ça parce qu'il finit toujours par se rendre compte que quelque chose ne va pas chez moi. Il ne dit rien jusqu'à la fin du repas, mais au moment du dessert, quand je refuse une part de tarte, mon cousin me dit :

« Bella, je ne t'ai jamais vu refuser un morceau de tarte, surtout celles de Sue. »

« Tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette. » remarque Paul, juste à côté de moi.

« Je… je n'ai pas faim c'est tout. » je réponds, soudain mal à l'aise.

Je me sens mal. J'ai la tête qui tourne et j'ai envie de vomir, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait de n'avoir rien mangé, non. Je me sens mal parce que je vais devoir leur dire la vérité. Je vais devoir leur parler de mon départ. Je ravale la bile que je suis sur le point de régurgiter, et je regarde mon père.

« Tu devrais leur dire. » m'incite-t-il.

« Nous dire quoi ? » demande Leah.

Je n'ai pas la force, ni le courage, de les regarder dans les yeux.

« Bella ? »

Paul… Mon cœur se serre à l'entente de la pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Je… je vais quitter Forks je… je repars vivre chez ma mère. »

C'est dit !

« Quoi ? » C'est Jake.

« Quoi ? » Leah.

« Quoi ? » Paul.

Le silence s'en suit. Je ne veux pas les affronter mais l'absence de réaction m'y oblige. Ils me regardent tous avec des yeux ronds.

« Tu… tu ne peux pas t'en aller. » me dit Claire.

« Pourquoi tu veux t'en aller ? » demande Embry.

Je ne réponds pas, mais Angela comprend pourquoi.

« Bella, si tu veux partir à cause de ce qu'elles te font vivre au lycée… »

« Angela, non ! » je la coupe avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin.

« J'en ai marre de me taire, ok ? J'en ai marre de garder ça pour moi plus longtemps. Faut que t'arrêtes d'avoir peur des répercussions et que t'ailles voir le principal. » éclate-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi Angela, et ce n'est pas à toi qu'elles s'en prennent sans arrêt… » dis-je avant de me rende compte que je venais inconsciemment d'avouer qu'on me harcelait à l'école.

« Qui s'en prend à toi ? » me demande mon oncle de l'autre bout de la table.

Je ne réponds pas.

« Bella, dis-nous ! » insiste Sue.

« Non, je… j'ai pris ma décision je pars dans deux jours pour Jacksonville. Je suis désolée ! » dis-je avant de me lever et de m'éloigner.

Je vais me réfugier dans la voiture de patrouille de mon père, et je laisse mes larmes couler. Pourquoi Angela a parlé de ces garces ? Pourquoi amener ça sur le tapis ? Je voulais simplement leur dire que je partais et inventer une excuse bidon mais au lieu de ça, ils ont découvert la vérité. Je suis sûre qu'Angela est en train de tout leur raconter. Je veux rentrer chez moi, mais je n'ai pas l'âge de conduire. J'arrête de pleurer et je m'essuie les joues, quand la portière de la voiture s'ouvre de mon côté.

 _« Ne pars pas ! »_

C'est Paul. Quand je le regarde, j'ai envie de fondre dans ses bras tellement je l'aime, mais je ne lui ai jamais dis.

S'il te plait, ne pars pas ! » m'implore-t-il. « Ne me laisse pas ! »

Je n'arrive pas à lui répondre, si j'ouvre la bouche je risque de pleurer à nouveau. Je vois mon père arriver et je détourne les yeux du seul garçon que j'ai jamais aimé mais que je ne pourrais jamais avoir. Mon père lui parle mais je n'entends rien, je m'enferme dans ma bulle jusqu'à ce qu'on me touche l'épaule. Avec stupéfaction, je me rends compte qu'on est devant chez nous. Je dois avoir l'air d'un zombie pour ne pas avoir remarqué qu'on a quitté la réserve pour rentrer. Une fois au chaud à l'intérieur, mon père m'appelle.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? T'as pas dis un mot de tout le trajet. Tu n'as même pas eu l'air de t'en rendre compte. »

« Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. » j'avoue. « La façon dont Paul m'a regardé et m'a demandé de rester, ça m'a brisé le cœur. »

« Pas étonnant, il t'aime ! » me dit mon père.

Il quoi ?

« Quoi ? » je dois avoir l'air d'une otarie dans un numéro de cirque.

« Evidement tu ne l'as pas remarqué mais nous - moi, ton oncle et tous tes amis l'ont remarqués. » me dit-il. « Il n'ose pas te le dire pour l'instant, il doit attendre le bon moment. »

« Papa je, c'est insensé, on est juste ami, je ne ressens rien d'autre pour lui. » Ok je mens, mais on s'en fou tant qu'il gobe mon mensonge.

« Oui, si tu le dis ! »

Oups ! Il n'a pas l'air de croire à mon mensonge. Et il a bien raison parce que je suis folle amoureuse de Paul, et l'idée qu'il m'aime aussi fait battre mon cœur à toute vitesse, et me terrifie aussi.

« Je vais me coucher ! » dis-je en lui tournant le dos. Je monte les escaliers et je vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

J'attends d'entendre les ronflements de mon père pour aller dans la salle de bain. Je mets mon pyjama et je m'engouffre dans mon lit. J'ai vraiment passé une journée de merde, et j'ai gâché la soirée en annonçant mon départ, plombant le moral au passage. Je me sens vraiment mal de leur avoir fait ça mais si je ne leur avais pas dit ce soir, j'aurais été forcé de le faire le jour du départ par téléphone ou bien de demander à mon père de leur faire part de mon départ après m'avoir déposé dans l'avion, mais ça aurait été dégueulasse de ma part d'agir de cette façon. Je m'endors, le cœur lourd de chagrin.

 _Point de vue d'Angela !_

 _Le lendemain !_

 _Lycée de Forks !_

J'en reviens pas, Bella s'en va. Elle l'a annoncé comme ça, de but-en-blanc au moment du dessert, et j'ai su que je ne réussirais pas à me retenir. Et je n'ai pas réussi à me retenir. Après le départ de Bella de la table, ils m'ont tous regardés pour que je déballe mon sac, et c'est ce que j'ai fais. Je suis en train de vider le casier de Bella dans un carton et je repense à ce moment où j'ai tout raconté !

 _La veille !_

 _Bella a quitté la table. Tout le monde me regarde excepté Charlie. Il sait. Bella lui a avoué sinon elle n'aurait pas décidé de partir, et il ne l'aurait pas incité à tout nous révéler._

 _« Angie, tu sais ce qui se passe, n'est-ce pas ? » me demande Embry._

 _« Et bien, il y a ces filles au lycée qui passent leur temps à emmerder certains élèves. Ceux qui ont trop de poids, ceux qui portent des lunettes ou bien ceux dont la tête leur revient pas, et Bella en fait partie. Je dirai même qu'elles s'acharnent sur elle. » j'explique. « Je m'en prends un peu plein la tête aussi mais pas autant que Bella. »_

 _« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dis ? » me demande encore Embry. « Pourquoi il a fallu que tu te taises ? »_

 _« Parce que Bella ne veut pas se plaindre au principal. Elle espérait qu'en ne réagissant pas, ces garces lui foutent la paix mais non, ça les amusait, et elle nous a fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne. Avec Alice et ses frères on a tout essayé, mais elle est plus têtue qu'une mule. »_

 _« Pas question que je la laisse partir. » gronde Paul en se levant de table._

 _Il s'éloigne et je sais déjà qu'il va rejoindre Bella._

Ma meilleure amie a décidé de s'en aller, et je vais me retrouver toute seule au lycée. Elles vont me le payer ces pouffes. Sur la porte du casier, à l'intérieur, je décroche une photo de Bella et de moi prise à Noël, et je la range dans le carton à mes pieds. J'ai même pris les bouquins de cours. Charlie les ramènera sans doute lui-même avant d'aller voir le principal.

 _« Pourquoi tu vides le casier de Bella ? »_

Je me tourne vers Alice Cullen. Je la connais depuis longtemps. Elle et ses frères sont de Forks et on peut dire qu'on a grandit ensemble.

« Bella s'en va, elle repart vivre chez sa mère. » je lui apprends.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangle-t-elle. « Pourquoi ? »

« A ton avis ? » je dis en fermant le casier. Je prends le carton dans mes mains. « Elle nous l'a annoncé lors du barbecue hebdomadaire de la réserve. »

« On ne peut pas laisser Lauren et Jessica diriger cette école, elles n'en sont pas les chefs. » me dit-elle.

« Je sais, et je m'en veux pour ne pas avoir rompu ma promesse de ne rien dire. Si j'avais dis ne serait-ce que Bella se faisait harceler, le principal leur aurait mit un avertissement, du moins c'est ce que je me dis. » dis-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

Alice me suit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » me demande-t-elle.

« Et bien, je vais rapporter ses affaires à mon amie, et demain je vais faire ce que je n'ai pas eu le cran de faire à cause d'une promesse : parler au principal ! » je réponds en quittant le lycée.

Ma mère me dépose chez Bella et me dit de me dépêcher. Je sonne à la porte et Bella vient m'ouvrir.

« Salut ! » dis-je en lui tendant le carton. « J'ai vidé ton casier. »

« Merci ! » dit-elle en me le prenant des bras.

Elle le pose par terre dans le couloir.

« Tu leur as dit ! » dit-elle en croisant les bras.

« J'y étais obligé, et tu n'as pas intérêt à m'en vouloir. Tu t'en vas à cause d'elles. »

« Ne me fais pas la leçon, s'il te plaît. » me dit-elle. « Et puis je vais revenir. »

« Quand ? Dans un an ? Cinq ans ? » je demande.

« J'en sais rien, mais peu importe si c'est après le lycée ou même après la fac, je reviendrais, je te le promets. »

« T'as plutôt intérêt si tu ne veux pas que je te ramène par les fesses. » lui dis-je en retenant mes larmes.

« Tu prendras soin des garçons pour moi ? » me demande-t-elle.

« Promis ! »

On se prend dans les bras, puis, je lui dis au revoir et je rejoins ma mère.

« Pourquoi s'en va-t-elle ? » me demande-t-elle.

« Jessica et Lauren nous martyrisent l'école. » je réponds. C'était plus un aveu qu'une simple réponse, car ma mère ne sait rien de tout ce qu'on subit au lycée.

« Quoi mais, pourquoi tu me le dis que maintenant ? » me demande-t-elle, choqué par cette révélation. « Demain je vais voir le principal. »

« Maman, si je fais une chose contre ces filles qui nous harcèlent et que tu es convoqué ? » je demande alors qu'un plan se forme dans ma tête.

« Je te dirais fais ce que tu as à faire ! »

Oh Mon Dieu ! Ma mère vient de me donner l'autorisation de me venger. Parfait ! Ces garces vont regretter tout ce qu'elles nous ont fait subir alors que l'année n'est pas encore finie.

 _Point de vue de Bella !_

Angela vient de partir. J'ai fais mes _« adieux »_ à ma meilleure amie. Une chose de faite. Je déteste les adieux. J'ai peur que mon cousin se pointe juste avant mon départ demain. J'ai peur d'affronter Paul. J'essaie de ne pas y penser et je continue de trier mes affaires. J'ai dis à Angela que je reviendrais, et je tiendrais ma promesse alors je décide de ne pas tout emporter. Je ne remplis que deux valises de vêtements, de quelques-uns de mes livres, et des photos de mes amis. Maintenant que je n'ai plus rien à faire, je tourne en rond. Je devrais peut-être me rallonger et dormir jusqu'à demain matin.

 _« Je vois que tu t'es décidé ! »_

Je sursaute et je me retourne, une main sur le cœur. Oh non, mais comment est-il entré ?

 _Point de vue de Paul !_

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle s'en va. Ça ne fait que six mois qu'elle est à Forks, et déjà elle repart. Mais je ne veux pas, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle mais je ne lui ai rien dit. Elle n'a que quinze ans et j'en ai bientôt dix-sept. Je voulais attendre le bon moment, parler avec Charlie mais elle m'en empêche en fuyant. Je suis bien décidé à la faire changer d'avis, même si je doute d'y arriver car elle était encore plus têtue que moi. Les cours sont finis pour aujourd'hui alors je suis monté dans ma voiture et me voilà dans la chambre de Bella. La porte d'entrée non verrouillée, je suis rentré sans prendre la peine de sonner. Elle serait capable de me laisser dehors. J'y crois pas, ses valises sont déjà prêtes.

« Je vois que t'es décidé ! »

Elle sursaute et se tourne, la main sur le cœur. La vache, comment je vais m'y prendre quand elle me regarde comme ça ? Elle est à la fois surprise, contente et terrifiée de me voir.

« Depuis quand t'es effrayée en me voyant ? »

Je la vois reprendre contenance et ça me fait sourire. Elle fait toujours tout pour paraitre sûre d'elle, et c'est une des choses que j'aime chez elle.

« Comment t'es entré ? » me demande-t-elle.

« La porte n'était pas fermée, et si j'avais sonné tu m'aurais pas ouvert. » je réponds, sans la quitter des yeux.

« Tu sais bien que je ne ferais jamais ça. » me dit-elle.

« Je te connais Bella. » dis-je avant d'en venir au vif du sujet. « Je ne veux pas que tu partes. »

« Si tu es venu jusqu'ici pour me faire changer d'avis, tu peux repartir. » me dit-elle.

« Pourquoi Bella ? Pourquoi tu veux partir ? » je demande en commençant à perdre patience. « Tu vas tout laisser tomber à cause de deux filles qui te pourrissent la vie ? Mais réagis bon sang et arrêtes de te laisser faire. »

« Je voudrais bien t'y voir. » éclate-t-elle. Oh ho, elle semble sur le point de devenir furieuse et je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état. « Toi personne n'ose t'emmerder au lycée parce que tu sais te défendre. Personne n'emmerde Leah ou même Kim parce qu'elles ont leurs copains pour les défendre, même si Leah n'en a pas besoin vu qu'y a des moments où elle me fait peur aussi. »

Ce petit écart me fait rire parce que c'est vrai. Leah n'a besoin d'aucun mec pour la défendre. Elle est capable d'étaler un type qui fait deux fois sa taille si elle le voulait. Bella se reprend.

« Moi je suis toute seule. Je ne vais pas demander à Emmett de jouer mon garde du corps même s'il s'est proposé, parce que je ne veux pas qu'elles s'en prennent à Alice. »

« Tu penses plus aux autres qu'à toi ! » fis-je remarquer.

« Paul, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être une fille qui n'est pas comme les autres filles, à savoir mince et qui attirent tous les regards. Moi je suis l'inverse de tout ça. » me dit-elle. « Regardes-moi ! »

Elle est presque sur le point de s'effondrer et ça me fend le cœur de la voir dans cet état.

« Je porte des survêtements pour cacher mes bourrelets, je m'attache les cheveux en queue de cheval parce que je ne sais pas me faire une jolie coiffure, je ne sais pas me maquiller toute seule, je déteste le shopping, je porte des lunettes et je suis tout le temps en train d'étudier ou le nez plonger dans un roman. »

« Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'on te traite comme ça. » lui dis-je en me calmant. Bon sang que j'aime cette fille.

« Et je ne peux rien faire sans en subir les conséquences. Si je vais me plaindre au Principal, elles vont me le faire payer encore plus cher. Personne ne va les dénoncer alors pourquoi ce serait à moi de risquer d'en subir les conséquences ? »

Ça y est, je suis sans voix et je n'ai pas la force de répliquer, ni même d'essayer de la retenir. De toute façon mes paroles ne changeront rien, elle est décidée à partir.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes. » dis-je d'une voix étranglée.

Bon sang je vais me mettre à chialer je le sens.

« Je t'aime Bella ! »

Son visage se décompose et elle s'étale sur son lit, éclatant en sanglot. Je n'aime pas la voir dans cet état. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et je la prends dans mes bras. Je suis soulagé, elle ne me repousse pas, elle me laisse la serrer contre moi. Je la laisse pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus verser une seule larme. Quand elle est calme, elle se redressa et essuie ses joues de ses mains.

« Ton pull est foutu à cause de moi. » dit-elle en reniflant.

« Je m'en fiche. » dis-je en passant une mèche brune derrière son oreille. « Je ne savais pas que tu te mettrais dans cet état en t'avouant mes sentiments pour toi. »

« Tu ne peux pas aimer une fille comme moi. » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Je ne vois pas qui va me l'interdire, et certainement pas toi. » lui dis-je en posant l'index sous son menton. Doucement, je bascule sa tête en arrière pour accrocher son regard. « On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux, Bella. Ça fait sept mois que tu es à Forks, et ça fait autant de temps que je t'aime. »

« Tu n'as rien fais pour que je l'apprenne. » dit-elle en s'écartant de moi.

Elle se lève du lit et va se placer près de la fenêtre. J'ai mal à l'idée qu'elle puisse s'éloigner de moi.

« Tu n'as que quinze Bella, et je vais en avoir dix-sept, ça fait une sacrée différence, du moins pour moi. » j'explique en restant assis. « Tu n'as aucune expérience et je sais que tu penses qu'aucun garçon ne s'intéresse à toi, alors je voulais parler avec ton père d'abord, et être ton ami avant tout. »

« Il ne faut pas, tu finirais par avoir honte d'être avec une fille comme moi. »

Putain mais elle veut que je m'énerve ou quoi ?

« Une fille comme toi ? » je répète en perdant à nouveau mon calme. « Tu veux dire une fille intelligente et gentille comme tout ? »

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. » claque-t-elle.

« Mais je n'en ai rien à foutre de ton poids. » j'éclate en me levant. « Je t'aime tel que tu es. J'aime tes formes, j'aime tes lunettes et ta queue de cheval. Ce n'est pas ton apparence qui compte mais la fille que tu es. Bella je suis fou de toi, et si ta décision est prise alors je te laisse partir, mais je n'arrêterais pas de t'aimer pour autant. »

Elle ouvre la bouche pour me dissuader de l'aimer une nouvelle fois mais elle n'en a pas le temps que je me rapproche d'elle en un seul grand pas. La proximité de nos corps semble la perturber. Tant mieux.

« Regardes-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas ! » dis-je en posant une main sur sa taille.

Elle ferme les yeux et une larme coule sur sa joue. Je cueille la larme sur mon pouce et la porte à mes lèvres.

« Je peux pas ! » souffle-t-elle.

« C'est pour ça que je vais te faire une promesse. » dis-je en lui prenant la main.

Elle me regarde, les yeux brillants de larmes. Je ne sais pas si ce sont des larmes de tristesse, d'espoir ou de joie.

« Une promesse ? » répète-t-elle.

« Oui ! » dis-je avant de poursuivre. « Je t'aime Bella, et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi mais que tu as peur du regard des autres et que je finisse par me lasser de toi, mais ça n'arrivera jamais. Tu es tel que tu es et je te promets de t'attendre aussi longtemps qu'il te faudra pour nous revenir, pour _me_ revenir. Je t'attendrais Bella, et je ne sortirais avec personne parce que c'est toi que je veux. Je ne te demande pas de me promettre quoi que ce soit… »

« Tu as raison, je t'aime moi aussi. »

Je dois avoir l'air d'un con avec le sourire qui se dessine sur mon visage à cet aveu, mais je m'en fou. Elle m'aime, je le savais.

« Mais j'ai besoin de partir. »

« Alors pars ! » lui dis-je calmement, et le plus sincère possible, je poursuis : « Deviens la personne que tu veux devenir, mais si jamais un garçon te drague je prends le premier avion et je lui botte le cul. »

Ma plaisanterie – qui n'en est une qu'à moitié, la fait rire. Elle hoche la tête pour dire oui. Je caresse sa joue tendrement. Je sais qu'elle n'a jamais été embrassée par un garçon, elle me l'a dit, et j'ai envie d'être son premier et dernier baiser. Avant de me dégonfler, je penche ma tête en avant et je pose ma bouche contre la sienne. Elle laisse échapper un gémissement de surprise, mais ne fait rien pour me repousser. _Yes !_ Je la sens s'accrocher à mon pull, et je l'encercle par la taille. Je ne la brusque pas davantage et notre baiser reste doux, mais je veux lui donner un _vrai_ baiser, alors je fais glisser ma langue entre ses lèvres et je profite de sa surprise pour l'embrasser pleinement, forçant ainsi nos langues à se toucher. Je mets fin au baiser sans pour autant lâcher _ma_ petite-amie. A partir de cet instant, elle est ma petite-amie, qu'elle le veuille ou non je ne la laisse plus filer, même si je la laisse partir quelques temps.

« Bah mince alors ! »

C'est tout ce qu'elle trouve à dire, et ça me fait rire.

« Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? » me demande-t-elle.

« Pour te donner une raison de plus de revenir. » je réponds. « Je t'aime, et je t'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, mais si dans cinq ans t'es toujours pas rentrée, c'est moi qui viens te chercher. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi ! »

« Il ne faut pas faire de promesse à la légère ! » souffle-t-elle, encore sous le coup du baiser.

« Ce n'est pas une promesse à la légère. » je la rassure. « Fais bon voyage ma Bella, et reviens-moi vite ! »

Je l'embrasse sur le front, je la serre dans mes bras quelques minutes et je m'écarte. Je m'en vais, mais au moment de franchir le seuil, elle m'appelle. Quand je me retourne, elle tient la veste que je lui ai prêtée il y a un mois sur la plage.

« Euh, ta veste… » balbutie-t-elle, mais je la coupe.

« Gardes-la, et emmènes-la avec toi. »

« Pourquoi ? » me demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Bon sang qu'elle est craquante en faisant ça.

« Parce que ça te fera une autre raison de revenir pour me la rendre ! »

Elle sourit et se mordille la lèvre en même temps, sans savoir que ça me rendait dingue. Je lui fais un clin d'œil et je descends, quittant la maison. Assis dans ma voiture, j'attends quelques minutes avant de démarrer. Il ne me reste plus qu'à convaincre les autres de la laisser partir.

 _Point de vue de Bella !_

 _Le lendemain !_

Ça y est, je suis prête à partir. Je suis dans ma chambre, prête à y aller. Mon père m'attend en bas. Mes bagages sont chargés dans la voiture. Je reste encore quelques minutes dans ma chambre avant de me lever, de mettre la veste de Paul et je finis par descendre rejoindre mon père. Mon cousin est là, ainsi que mon oncle. Oh non, je vais pleurer comme une vraie fontaine si je leur dis au revoir.

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait te laisser partir sans te dire au revoir ? » me dit mon oncle.

Je m'avance jusqu'à lui et je m'agenouille à sa hauteur. Il touche ma joue de ses doigts rugueux.

« Prends soin de toi Bella, et reviens-nous vite ! » me dit-il.

« J'ai l'impression d'entendre la même chanson depuis deux jours ! » dis-je d'une voix étranglée.

« Et tu n'as pas finis de l'entendre. » plaisante-t-il avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

Quand vient le tour de Jacob, il me tend un classeur. Un album photo.

« Paul nous a tous convaincu de ne pas essayer de te faire changer d'avis, alors Kim et Claire ont décidées de te faire un cadeau. » me dit-il. « Il y a des photos de toute la bande, et des Cullen. »

« Je le regarderais dans l'avion. » lui promis-je. « Tu peux me faire une promesse toi aussi ? »

« Ce que tu veux. » dit-il.

« Dis à Paul que quand je reviendrais, je serai prête ! »

Il me sourit. Il sait de quoi je parle. Paul a dû lui parler en privé et lui parler de notre baiser, et du fait qu'il ait décidé de ne pas me lâcher.

« Tant que tu promets d'appeler une fois de temps en temps. » dit-il.

Je range l'album dans mon sac à dos, le passe sur l'épaule et je prends mon cousin dans mes bras. L'heure est venue de partir si je ne veux pas louper mon avion. La route est longue jusqu'à Seattle alors il faut partir. Une fois sur l'autoroute, je craque et je pleure. Je finis par m'endormir et quand je me réveille, nous sommes déjà à l'aéroport. Mes bagages enregistrés et mon billet d'avion retiré, j'attends qu'on appelle mon vol.

« Tu m'appelles dès que tu es arrivée. » me dit mon père.

« D'accord ! »

Mon numéro de vol est annoncé. Je dis au revoir à mon père et je file vers ma porte d'embarcation, celle-là même par laquelle j'étais sortie sept mois plus tôt. Je ne me retourne pas, je ne veux pas craquer devant mon père une nouvelle fois. Je m'assois à ma place, je m'attache et j'attends que l'avion décolle. Je pense que je vais attendre d'être chez ma mère avant d'ouvrir l'album photo de mes amis, sinon je risque de pleurer devant des personnes que je ne connais pas.

 _Point de vue d'Angela !_

 _Lycée de Forks !_

Bella doit déjà être dans l'avion à l'heure qu'il est. Elle me manque déjà terriblement, et j'ai bien l'intention de la venger. J'en ai marre de me laisser faire, et surtout de laisser ces deux cruches faire la loi au lycée. Les élèves ont le droit de venir au lycée sans se faire harceler à tout bout de champ, et avec l'accord de ma mère j'ai la ferme intention de montrer à ces connes ce que c'est que d'être humilié. Avec un peu de chance, elles iront se plaindre chez le directeur, je serai convoqué, ma mère sera convoquée et les mères de Jessica et Lauren seront aussi convoquées. Contrairement à leurs filles, leurs mères étaient fermes et ne laisseraient pas passer cet écart de conduite. On est à la cantine. Je suis allée directement m'assoir avec les Cullen, attendant que mes cibles n'entrent pour pouvoir agir.

« T'es sûre de ton coup ? » me demande Emmett.

« Oh que oui ! » je réponds, plus sûre de moi que jamais. « Elles vont me le payer. »

« Si t'arrives à faire en sorte qu'elles se prennent ne serait-ce qu'un avertissement, je t'offre une paire de chaussures et le sac à main assorti. » me dit Alice. « Si elles se font virer je te refais ta garde-robe. »

« Admirez le travail ! » dis-je en me levant.

Je prends un plateau et fit mine de le remplir. Chouette, il y a des spaghettis à la bolognaise. Parfait ! Je prends une brique de lait, que je décachète aussitôt.

 _« Tiens tiens, Angela, ma binoclarde préférée ! »_

La voix de Lauren me tape vraiment sur le système. Je me tourne vers elles et leur fais mon plus beau sourire. Que le spectacle commence !

« Et bien, je ne savais pas que le cuir était à la mode en cette saison. J'ai l'impression que ton cul double de volume dans ce pantalon. » dis-je en parlant assez fort pour que la cafétéria devienne silencieuse comme dans un cimetière.

Le sourire de Lauren se fane. Elle est habillée comme une prostituée et ça m'étonne que sa mère la laisse aller au lycée comme ça, alors qu'elle n'a que quinze ans. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. En fait, elles arrivent au lycée avant tout le monde et se changent dans les toilettes. Jessica porte une jupe encore plus courte que les cheveux d'Alice.

« Où est le crapaud à binocle ? » demande Jessica. Elle parle de Bella et je fais mon possible pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et l'étrangler. « Ça fait deux jours qu'on ne la voie plus, elle nous manque beaucoup. »

« Ravales tes bobards Jessica, t'es pas crédible une seule seconde. » je claque en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. « Pour votre gouverne, Bella est partie, et quand je dis partie c'est _partie._ Elle a quitté la ville et à l'heure où je vous parle, elle doit être dans l'avion direction la Floride. »

« Pauvre petite chose toute grosse et moche ! » raille Lauren. « Je suis ravie d'apprendre qu'elle soit enfin partie. Je commençais à avoir des boutons à force de voir son mauvais goût en matière de fringues. »

« Je croyais que c'était l'herpès que t'as chopé en couchant avec un mec de Port Angeles ! » dis-je en souriant.

J'entends quelqu'un s'étouffer derrière moi et masquer un fou rire.

« Je n'ai pas d'herpès, et moi au moins je plais au mec. » me dit Lauren en prenant la pose comme si elle se faisait photographier.

« T'as que quinze ans pauvre folle, et tu t'es déjà fait sauter par la moitié du lycée, je n'appelle pas ça plaire aux mecs. » je réponds.

« Oh, t'es jalouse. » minaude Jessica.

« En fait t'es jalouse qu'on soit plus canon que toutes les filles de cette école minable. » dit Lauren.

« Oui c'est vrai, je suis tellement jalouse que je déprime d'être encore vierge à seulement quinze ans. Mon Dieu c'est vraiment emmerdant. » dis-je avant de claquer : « Réveillez-vous les filles, je préfère être comme je suis plutôt que de vous ressembler, et à partir de maintenant, je ne vais plus me laisser faire. Ma meilleure amie est partie à cause de vous deux, vous allez me le payer, et si vous tentez quoi que ce soit contre un élève, vous aurez affaire à moi. »

Je prends l'assiette de spaghettis dans une main et je la verse sur la tête de Jessica sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir.

« Voilà, ça c'est pour la fois où tu as balancé ton soda à la figure de Bella. » dis-je avant de prendre la brique de lait et de la verser sur la tête de Lauren. « Et ça, c'est pour toutes les fois où t'as collé ton chewing-gum dégueulasse sur la chaise de Bella. »

« T'es dingue ! » hurle Lauren. « Je vais avoir les cheveux tout collés à cause de toi. »

« C'est pas mon problème. » dis-je. « Va te plaindre au Principal, je m'en contre-fou. »

Elles déguerpissent du réfectoire en deux secondes. Quand elles partent, je suis soudain entourée par des applaudissements. Je regarde les Cullen et Edward me fait un signe de main pour me dire qu'il avait prit les filles en photos avant que je ne leur balance les pâtes et le lait dans la gueule. Bien, la phase une est terminée, place à la phase deux. Je suis convoquée chez le Principal juste avant d'aller en cours. Je garde dans la poche de ma veste la photo des filles avec la tenue aguichante que chacune d'elles portaient au lycée. Quand j'entre dans le bureau du principal, ma mère est déjà là. Je sais qu'elle ne va pas m'engueuler. Elle me fait un signe de tête. Les mères de Jessica et Lauren aussi sont là et consolent leurs filles qui étsontaient en train de pleurer. Quel cinéma ! Pfff, elles se sont changées et portent maintenant de simples jean et des pulls, qu'elles ont réussit à tâcher. Pathétique !

« Vous vouliez me voir Monsieur ? » je demande, le plus innocemment du monde.

« Angela, je suis vraiment très déçue par votre comportement. » me dit-il.

« Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fais de mal Monsieur. Je n'ai fait que me défendre. » je réponds en parlant calmement.

« Menteuse ! » crie Jessica. « On parlait gentiment quand cette folle nous a jeté sa nourriture à la figure. »

Elle se remet à pleurer dans les bras de sa mère.

« Oui, c'est vrai, vous m'avez traité de binoclarde et c'est moi qui vous ait attaqué. » dis-je, en me retenant de rire. « Monsieur le Principal, vous me permettez de parler librement ? Quitte à ce que je doive expliquer mes actes, autant me justifier ! »

« Bien sûr ! » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

La phase deux de mon plan était de me faire convoquer chez le Principal en présence de nos trois mères. Maintenant, place à la troisième et dernière face.

« Vous avez quand même du culot en m'accusant de vous avoir agressé sans raison alors que c'est vous deux qui passez votre temps à agresser tout le monde au lycée. » dis-je en les regardant.

« C'est pas vrai ! » couine Lauren dans les bras de sa mère.

« Vos mères savent que vous vous habillez comme des catins pour aller en cours ? » je demande en sortant la photo de ma veste. « Le Principal peut en témoigner, mais il ne dit rien parce que vous avez dû lui balancer un bobard comme _« Mais on a l'autorisation de nos mamans. »_! »

« Elles font quoi ? » dit la mère de Jessica.

« Voyez par vous-même ! » dis-je en lui tendant la photo. « Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que j'allais venir chez le Principal sans y être préparé ? Vous faites partir ma meilleure amie, je vous le fais payer au centuple. »

« Mais on n'a rien fait ! » insiste Lauren.

Cette fois j'explose !

« Elle est partie à cause de vous deux. Vous passez votre temps à nous descendre, à nous rabaisser plus bas que terre parce qu'on n'est pas comme vous, mais tout ne tourne pas autour de vous. Tous les jours vous vous moquez des filles qui ont un peut trop de poids, des geeks ou de ceux qui passent leur temps le nez plongé dans les bouquins, mais vous voulez que je vous dise ? Je préfère largement faire partie de cette bande de geeks avec qui j'ai toute mes chances de réussir au lycée, plutôt que de faire partie de votre petit cercle d'hypocrite et de salope qui aguiche le premier mec qui passe sous son nez et qui pensent qu'à son maquillage ou à s'envoyer en l'air. Moi au moins j'ai encore un peu de respect pour moi-même pour ne pas me mettre à genoux devant un mec qui n'en a rien à faire de vous et qui vous jettera dès qu'il aura obtenu de vous ce qu'il veut. »

Je tremble. J'ai envie de les frapper mais j'ai pas envie de me faire renvoyer. La mère de Jessica a les yeux fixés sur la photo, et je vois cette pimbêche regarder par terre. La photo passe des mains de la mère de Jessica à la mère de Lauren.

« D'où vient ce pantalon en cuir ? » demande cette dernière à sa fille. « Depuis quand une fille de quinze ans porte un pantalon aussi provoquant ? »

« Oh mais ce n'est pas la meilleure. » dis-je en souriant. Je vais les achever. « Vos filles ne sont plus vierges. »

« QUOI ? »

Leurs mères avaient hurlés en même temps. Elles ont hurlées tellement fort que je suis sûre que tout le lycée les a entendus. Lauren me regarde et me fusille du regard.

« Voyons Lauren, tu pensais vraiment que j'allais garder pour moi le fait que toi et Jessica vous vous faites sauter par la moitié du lycée ? » je continue sans aucuns remords. « Comment vous vous y prenez pour qu'ils acceptent ? Vous les menacez de porter plaine pour harcèlement sexuel ? Je suis sûre que c'est tout à fait votre style, après tout vous avez harcelé Bella depuis son arrivée. »

« Qui est cette Bella ? » demande la mère de Jessica.

« Isabella Swan, la fille du shérif qui à l'heure où je vous parle est dans l'avion en direction de la Floride. » je réponds. « Vous l'avez tellement humiliée qu'elle a préférée quitter ses amis, son père, plutôt que de supporter vos mesquineries un jour de plus. Et vous savez quoi ? Malgré toutes mes tentatives pour lui faire tout avouer au Principal, elle ne vous a jamais dénoncé parce qu'elle avait peur de vous. »

Le Principal soupire – certainement de frustration et de regret de n'avoir rien vu. En même temps ces deux garces sont très douées pour ne pas se faire choper. C'est là que ma mère intervient.

« Monsieur le Principal, loin de moi l'idée de vous dire comment faire votre travail, mais avec toutes les révélations faites par ma fille – et je peux vous assurer qu'elle ne ment pas nous ne l'avons pas élevé de cette façon – mais allez-vous prendre les mesures nécessaires envers ces deux jeunes filles ? »

« Vous n'avez aucune preuve ! » contre Lauren.

« Tu la fermes Lauren ! » claque sa mère. « Je vais aller fouiller ton casier. »

« Non, maman non s'il te plaît ! » la supplie Lauren.

« Tu discutes pas ! » grince sa mère en la tirant par l'oreille.

Je m'amuse comme une folle. La mère de Jessica ne tarde pas à imiter celle de Lauren, et deux minutes plus tard, elles sont en train de fouiner dans le casier de leurs filles, et bingo, les vêtements aguicheurs qu'elles portaient à la cafétéria atterrissent dans les mains de leur maman. Je me rapproche parce que j'ai trop envie de tout entendre pour ensuite tout raconter à Embry et aux autres.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demande la mère de Jessica en tenant une boite de pilule contraceptive dans la main. « Tu prends la pilule ? A ton âge ? »

« Non mais je rêve ! » s'écrie la mère de Lauren, qui elle sortie une boite de préservatif du casier de sa fille. « Et elle ne mentait pas ! »

« Maman… » couine Lauren.

Et là, Lauren se prend la gifle la plus monumentale que j'ai jamais vue de ma vie. La claque a raisonné dans tout le couloir et la tête de Lauren faillit taper contre le casier. Je sais je ne devrais pas mais je jubile à un point...

« Attends que ton père l'apprenne. » la prévient sa mère.

« Avance ! » ordonne la mère de Jessica à sa fille.

Elles reviennent dans le bureau du Principal.

« Nous sommes désolées de la pagaille faites par nos filles, nous allons y remédier. » dit la mère de Jessica.

« La punition que vous leur infligerez doit être à la hauteur de ce qu'elles ont causées. » dit celle de Lauren. « Non mais franchement Lauren, depuis quand on couche avec des garçons à quinze ans ? »

« Je suis sûre que tu l'as fais toi. » marmonne Lauren.

« Ma mère m'aurait arrachée la tête si j'avais fait le dixième de ce que t'as fais. » la gronde sa mère. « Et c'est ce qui va t'arriver si tu la ramènes encore une fois. Nous allons aller à l'hôpital faire des examens, et quand je serai sûre que tu n'es ni enceinte et que tu n'as pas de MST, les seuls murs que tu verras en dehors de ceux du lycée seront ceux de ta chambre. Plus de téléphone ni d'ordinateur. »

« Pareil pour toi Jessica ! » dit sa mère.

Elle se tourna vers le Principal et attendit le verdict.

« Je ne peux pas les exclure définitivement, nous sommes le seul lycée de Forks, mais je pense qu'une semaine d'exclusion devrait suffire pour l'instant. » annonça le Principal. « A votre retour Mesdemoiselles, attendez-vous à passer beaucoup de temps en retenus. »

« Quel malheur vous allez apprendre à faire vos devoirs toute seule ! » dis-je en faisant semblant d'être choquée.

« Que veux-tu dire, Angela ? » me demande la mère de Jessica.

« Oh, vous croyez que toutes les bonnes notes qu'elles ont sont de leurs faits ? » je demande à mon tour, avant de lâcher la dernière bombe. « Non, elles ont juste trouvées des binoclardes – comme elles aiment nous appeler – pour tout faire à leur place. Je le sais parce qu'elles m'ont demandées un jour de faire leurs devoirs de maths à leur place. Je crois que vous avez eu un F ! »

« De mieux en mieux ! » soupire la mère de Lauren. « J'en ai assez entendu, nous partons. Angela, dis à ton amie que nous sommes désolées… »

« Je lui dirais, mais c'est trop tard, elle ne reviendra pas de si tôt. » je la coupe en croisant les bras.

Je regarde, satisfaite, ces deux garces se faire traîner hors du bureau du Principal par leurs mères.

« Angela, tu peux retourner en cours ! » me dit le Principal.

Dans le couloir, ma mère me prend dans ses bras.

« Et bien, je ne savais pas que tu avais ça en toi ma fille. » me complimente-t-elle.

« Je crois que le départ de Bella m'a vraiment affectée et fait ressortir mon côté garce. » je soupire.

« Allez, c'est finit maintenant. » me dit-elle. « Bella reviendra, et elle n'aura plus rien à craindre. »

Je souris et retourne en cours. J'ai cours de biologie, et j'entre en m'excusant mais Monsieur Molina ne me dit rien. Je vois Alice attendre une réponse, tout comme le reste de la classe. La moitié des élèves présents avaient été persécutés par Jessica et Lauren.

« T'as été renvoyé ? » me demande Eric.

« Non, mais ces deux garces oui. Pendant toute la semaine, et elles vont passer du temps en retenues. » je les informe.

Les élèves applaudissent, manifestant leurs joies que ces deux cruches aient enfin eut ce qu'elles méritent. Alice lève les pouces en l'air dans ma direction et je fais une petite révérence. Le prof réussit à calmer les élèves et le cours repris. Bella me manque tellement, et quand je l'appellerais ce week-end, je vais pouvoir lui dire qu'à son retour, elle n'aura plus rien à craindre. Plus jamais !

 _Aéroport de Jacksonville !_

 _Quelques heures plus tard !_

 _Point de vue de Bella !_

Dès que je descends de l'avion, je me dépêche de récupérer mes bagages et je cherche ma mère des yeux. Je la vois, et elle me fait de grands signes des mains. Dès que je suis assez près, elle me prend dans ses bras. Je me mets aussitôt à pleurer.

« Oh ma chérie, ça va aller, tu verras tout va s'arranger. » me dit-elle en me caressant les cheveux.

Je sais qu'on est a beau milieu de la salle d'attente de l'aéroport, alors je me calme – pour l'instant, et je suis ma mère à l'extérieur. Le temps est différent que celui de Forks. La chaleur me fait du bien mais l'humidité de Forks commence à me manquer. Moi qui déteste la pluie, j'ai fini par m'y habituer. La nouvelle maison est vraiment superbe, et grande. Il y a une piscine dans le jardin mais je ne pourrais pas en profiter, je déteste me mettre en maillot. Ma mère me montre ma chambre, et Phil dépose mes bagages avant de nous laisser entre femmes.

« J'ai parlé à ton nouveau Principal, il te laisse quelques jours pour t'installer. » me dit-elle. « Je lui ai aussi parlé de la raison de ton emménagement avec moi, et il m'a assuré qu'aucun problème similaire ne t'arrivera dans ton nouveau lycée. Le règlement intérieur stipule que tout élève doit appliquer la tolérance zéro envers tout le monde. »

« Ouais, j'espère que ce sera le cas ! » dis-je en m'asseyant sur le lit.

« Demain je t'emmène faire du shopping, tu pourras choisir des accessoires pour décorer ta chambre. » me propose-t-elle.

Proposition que j'accepte. Le soir venu, après un repas que j'ai très peu mangé, je prends une douche et je me mets en pyjama. Emmitouflée dans la veste de Paul, je me cale dans mon lit et je sors de mon sac à dos l'album souvenirs de mes amis de Forks. La couverture était simple. C'est ce que j'aime le plus, les choses simples. De couleur marron, j'ouvre l'album et la première page me fait rire. Je reconnais l'écriture soignée de Kim.

 _Isabella [Oui on sait t'aime pas ton vrai nom mais faudra t'y faire]_

 _Paul nous a convaincu de ne pas essayer de te retenir et de ne surtout pas venir te faire nos adieux parce qu'il parait que tu te serais mise à pleurer à l'instant même où on se serait pointé chez toi, alors à la place on te fait ce cadeau. On sait que ça a été une torture pour toi de te faire prendre en photo, mais t'as joué le jeu avec nous ces sept derniers mois, et on a voulu faire en sorte que tu ne nous oublies pas, et que tu saches que tu as des amis qui t'aiment et qui attendent impatiemment ton retour à Forks. Tu fais partie des nôtres Bella, et on t'aime !_

 _Reviens-nous vite !_

 _Ta Kimmy !_

J'essuie une larme au coin de l'œil. Kim, est la petite amie de Jared, l'ami d'enfance de Paul. A mon arrivé à Forks, elle m'a tout de suite donné le sourire. Cette fille est une boule d'énergie, à tel point qu'elle s'est tout de suite entendue avec Alice. Je tourne les pages de l'album et je vois des photos de toute ma petite meute de copains. Même les Cullen ont contribués à cet album. Il y avait des photos de tout… Des anniversaires, d'Halloween, de Noël, du Nouvel An et des photos prises sur le moment. Sous certaines d'entres elles, il y avait des mots signés de tous… Embry, Leah, Jared, Edward etc… J'ai le cœur qui se serre en pensant à eux. Je tombe sur une photo de Paul et moi. Je reconnais celle-là. C'était pour l'anniversaire de Claire, et les filles m'avaient convaincues de mettre une robe et grâce au talent de mode de Miss Alice Cullen, j'en avais trouvé une qui m'allait bien et qui cachait mes formes. Sous cette photo, Paul a laissé un mot signé d'un cœur.

 _N'oublie pas la promesse que je t'ai faite. Je t'aime !_

Simple mais terriblement efficace. Je ferme l'album et je le serre contre ma poitrine.

Le mardi qui suit, je fais mon entrée dans mon nouveau lycée. J'ai passé les derniers jours à décorer ma chambre. Une petite bibliothèque pour mes livres – que ma mère me promit de remplir – des vêtements neufs, du matériel scolaire et une lampe de chevet. Je n'ai pas besoin de grand-chose, juste de mes amis qui me manquent terriblement. J'ai pris de leurs nouvelles ce week-end par l'intermédiaire d'Angela, qui m'a apprit qu'elle avait fait en sorte que mes deux bourreaux – Jessica et Lauren – ne sévissent plus jamais au lycée de Forks. J'ai été contente de l'apprendre, les élèves vont pouvoir étudier sans avoir cette boule de peur au ventre. J'espère que je n'aurais pas cette même boule au ventre dans mon nouveau lycée. J'ai rencontré le Principal – ou plutôt la Principale – qui m'a assuré que je serai parfaitement en sécurité dans son établissement, et que tous les élèves s'entraidaient au lieu de s'entretuer. Elle me donne mon planning, le numéro de mon casier et me souhaite à nouveau la bienvenue. J'ai un papier à faire signer tout au long de la semaine par chacun de mes professeurs. Je dépose mes affaires dans mon casier – les livres me seront remis par les professeurs. Je nettoie mes lunettes et les remets sur mon nez. Je ressers ma queue de cheval et consulte mon emploi du temps. Cool, je commence avec deux heures de littérature, même si je ne sais pas quel livre ils sont en train d'étudier. Il va falloir que je rattrape mon retard. Je mets un classeur et quelques affaires dans mon sac à dos et referme mon casier, avant de tomber sur une fille rousse, très jolie, dans un uniforme de pom-pom girls bleu, jaune et blanc. Génial, la reine du lycée !

« Salut, tu es la nouvelle c'est ça ? »

« Euh, oui ! » dis-je en appréhendant la suite.

Elle doit remarquer ma légère crainte car elle se met à rire.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre, je ne te ferais rien on n'est pas comme ça ici. » me rassure-t-elle. « Je m'appelle Amy Miller, Capitaine des Cheerleaders et Délégué des élèves. Tu es Isabella !? »

« Bella, je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella ! » je rectifie.

« Oh, d'accord Bella ! » sourit-elle. « Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésites pas à venir me voir, je serai ravie de t'aider. »

« Euh, et bien, où est la classe de littérature ? » je demande en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues.

« Viens, je vais te montrer ! »

Elle passe mon bras sous le sien et me conduit dans les couloirs du lycée. Les regards se posent sur moi deux secondes avant de disparaitre.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, ici chacun s'occupe de ses affaires ! » me dit-elle.

« Hey, Amy ! »

Une autre fille, blonde et vêtue du même uniforme qu'Amy, se joignit à nous.

« Bella, voici Rosalie Hale. » nous présente Amy.

« Oh, la nouvelle ! » sourit la fameuse Rosalie. « Bienvenue à Jacksonville. Tu viens d'où ? »

« Euh, de Forks c'est une petite bourgade… » je commence à parler mais Rosalie me coupe aussitôt.

« Forks ? Genre près de Seattle ? » me demande-t-elle. J'acquiesce. « Tu connais Emmett Cullen ? »

Quoi elle connait Emmett ?

« Oui c'est un ami ! » dis-je.

« Amy, je prends le relai ! » dit Rosalie.

« Ok ! » dit Amy. « Littérature ! »

Elle doit sûrement lui indiquer l'endroit où elle me conduisait car Rosalie hoche la tête avant de prendre ma main. On se remet à marcher.

« Comment tu connais Emmett ? » je demande malgré moi.

Depuis quand je suis aussi familière avec des gens que je ne connais pas ?

« On s'est rencontré l'été dernier dans un camp de vacances spéciales pour les sportifs et les Cheerleaders, il m'a tout de suit tapé dans l'œil et vice-versa. » m'explique-t-elle. « On s'est promit de se retrouver cet été. Rassures-moi il n'a pas eu de petite copine depuis ? »

« Euh, non pas que je sache. » dis-je.

« Super ! » dit-elle en souriant. Elle s'arrête devant une salle de classe. « Mme Henderson, voici Isabella Swan, la nouvelle. »

Une femme d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux châtains courts, apparut sur le seuil. Elle est habillée plutôt décontractée. Jupe longue évasée et un chemisier cache-cœur.

« Ah, Mademoiselle Swan, soyez la bienvenue. Il y a une place pour vous au premier rang. » me dit-elle. « Mademoiselle Hale, ne soyez pas en retard à votre cours d'économie. »

« Bien Mme ! » dit Rosalie avant de me regarder. « Si tu veux on peut se retrouver pour le déjeuner à la cafétéria. Tu n'auras pas à être seule pour ton premier jour. »

« Euh, je… »

Et merde, je bégaye. Rosalie sourit doucement et me touche l'épaule.

« Prends le temps de réfléchir ! »

Elle s'éloigne. Je rentre dans la salle et m'assois à ma place désignée par la prof. Elle me donne une liste de livres à étudier d'ici la fin de l'année, et Ô surprise, je les ai déjà tous lus. Je suis le cours avec la plus grande attention et pour la première fois depuis ces derniers mois, je n'ai plus de boule au ventre. C'est agréable. A la pause déjeuner, je me réfugie à la cafétéria et je remplis rapidement mon plateau – je ne le remplis pas tant que ça, juste de la salade, une pomme et de l'eau. Je ne suis pas au régime mais je n'ai plus autant d'appétit qu'avant. Je m'assois à une table, seule, et je sors mon téléphone. J'ai un message de Paul. _**'Hope you like your new school.**_ _ **Miss you xoxo'**_ _(J'espère que tu aimes ta nouvelle école. Tu me manques)_ Mon cœur se serre et je souris en même temps. Oui j'aime ma nouvelle école – pour l'instant – et il me manque autant que je lui manque. Je lui réponds en rajoutant que je porte sa veste à l'instant même, et je reçois sa réponse qui me fit glousser.

 _« On peut s'asseoir ? »_

Je lève les yeux de mon téléphone. Rosalie et Amy, toujours dans leurs tenues de pom-pom-girls, attendent, plateau en mains, que je leur accorde la permission de s'assoir avec moi. Bizarre, vu qu'elles ont l'air d'être les filles les plus populaires du lycée.

« Euh, si vous voulez mais, pourquoi vous me demandez ? » je demande, en rangeant mon portable dans ma poche.

« On ne veut pas s'imposer. » dit Amy.

Elles s'assirent en face de moi. Rosalie fronce les sourcils en posant ses yeux sur mon plateau.

« Tu ne manges que ça ? » me demande-t-elle.

« T'es au régime ? » demande Amy.

« Euh, non, enfin, j'en sais rien ! » je réponds en balbutiant, soudainement mal à l'aise.

« Il faut que tu manges Bella ! » dit Amy en se levant.

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester mais elle s'est déjà introduite dans la file d'attente.

« Bella ! » m'appelle Rosalie. Je la regarde. « Tu as été harcelé dans ton ancienne école, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bah merde comment elle est au courant de ça ? Je dois avoir l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau avec la bouche ouverte de stupeur.

« J'ai appelé Emmett pour lui dire que tu étais dans le même lycée que moi et, je lui ai demandé pourquoi tu as quitté Forks. Il m'a tout raconté ! » explique-t-elle. « Tu as fait une erreur en partant ! »

« Ah bon ? » dis-je en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux. « Parce que tu serais resté à ma place ? »

« Oui, et je me serai battue pour qu'on me foute la paix. » dit-elle. « Ça m'est arrivé au collège, et j'ai fini par me rebeller. Vivre dans la peur, ce n'est pas vivre mais subir, et ce n'est pas bon. Emmett m'a dit aussi que tu as quitté tous tes amis… »

« On peut arrêter d'en parler, s'il te plaît ? » je la supplie en essuyant mes larmes.

« Si tu veux, mais je veux juste que tu saches qu'ici, tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'être qui tu es. »

« C'est vrai ! » ajoute Amy en se rasseyant. Elle dépose sur mon plateau une assiette de raviolis aux champignons. « On s'en tape que tu as des formes, que tu préfères les livres aux sports, que tu préfères Lady Gaga à Katy Perry, même si Gaga est bien meilleure interprète que Perry cela va s'en dire ! »

Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Ces filles sont dingues.

« Regardes nos assiettes. » me dit Rosalie. « Elles débordent de cochonneries. »

« Ce que Rose veut dire, c'est que tu n'as pas à te priver à cause de ce que certaines personnes peuvent dire de toi. » dit Amy. « L'ignorance est le meilleur des mépris ! »

Je hoche la tête et je bois une gorgée d'eau pour apaiser ma gorge sèche. Bien que je me sente un peu mieux, c'est à peine si je touche aux raviolis. J'ai dus en manger deux ou trois. Elles me jettent un regard réprobateur et me répète de manger. Il est vrai qu'en rentrant chez moi, j'avais faim, mais je ne voulais pas passer pour une affamée devant des gens que je ne connais pas. Une fois à la maison, je m'avachis sur le canapé du salon à côté de ma mère, qui regarde une rediffusion d' _American Idol_.

« Comment s'est passé ta première journée ? » me demande-t-elle en baissant le volume de la télé. « Tu t'es fait des amis ? »

« C'était… bizarre. » je réponds. « C'est pas comme à Forks. Des pom-pom girls sont venus me parler et m'ont incitée à manger. »

« Tu n'as rien mangé de la journée ? » arque ma mère.

« Si mais très peu. » dis-je. « Ecoutes, maman, ce lycée applique peut-être la tolérance zéro, mais chaque fois que je regarde une assiette de pâtes ou un dessert attrayant au chocolat je pense immédiatement aux deux garces qui m'ont fait partir loin de mes amis… et de mon copain. »

« Ça ne doit plus t'atteindre, et je ne veux pas que tu t'affames, c'est compris ? » me dit-elle avec fermeté.

« Ok je vais faire un effort ! » dis-je en soupirant. « Je vais faire mes devoirs, j'ai du retard à rattraper ! »

« D'accord ! »

Je vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre jusqu'au dîner. Je ne sais pas combien de semaines, mois ou années il me faudra pour me décider à repartir à Forks, mais avec des filles comme Rosalie ou Amy, mes jours à Jacksonville risquent d'être mouvementées, mais je ne sais pas si ce sera dans le bon ou le mauvais sens… peut-être les deux.

Le premier mois défile à grande vitesse et j'ai réussi à rattraper mon retard sur les élèves de ma classe et j'ai même des bonnes notes aux contrôles. Rosalie et Amy ne m'ont pas lâchés une seule seconde et j'ai passé tous les déjeuners avec elles. J'ai rencontré le frère jumeau de Rosalie, Jasper qui lui, avait une petite copine à distance qui n'était autre que ma cinglée d'Alice. Quand j'ai appris la nouvelle, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. J'adore Alice, mais son amour de la mode me la rendait parfois moins sympathique et souvent très irritante. Pas étonnante qu'elle s'entende bien avec Kim, elles sont pareilles. Combien de fois j'ai dû mentir pour ne pas les laisser m'emmener faire du shopping, et certaines fois, je pouvais compter sur Paul, qui prétextait ne rien comprendre à un devoir, alors qu'il était très doué. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle je l'aimais… pour laquelle je l'aime.

Un an est passé et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le courage de rentrer à Forks. Je ne suis toujours pas prête, même si j'ai fait un travail sur moi-même assez important. J'ai perdu du poids sans pour autant m'affamer, et ce grâce à Rosalie et Amy, avec qui je me suis mise à courir. Je ne porte plus de vêtements larges que pour dormir ou faire le ménage, mais plus pour aller au lycée. C'est terminé. Je ne m'habille pas non plus comme une bimbo, mais je fais attention à moi. Par contre, je n'arrive pas à mettre de jupe ou de robe au lycée, ce qui désespère mes nouvelles amies, mais elles ne me pressent pas. Un jour, elles sont venues chez moi pour que je les aide avec un devoir de maths, et Rosalie est tombée sur mon album souvenir de mes amis de Forks.

« Mais ils sont canons ces p'tits gars ! » avait-elle dit. Elle l'avait montrée à Amy qui avait sifflée d'approbation, puis, elles ont vus la photo de Paul et moi et l'inscription au-dessous de la photo.

« Tu nous as pas dit que t'avais un copain ! » s'était offusquée Amy.

Alors je leur ai parlé de Paul et de ce qu'il représente pour moi. Depuis ce jour, j'ai pris la décision que je rentrerais à Forks pour ma dernière année de lycée. Encore deux ans et je rentrerais chez moi. J'ai bien besoin de tout ce temps pour pouvoir être prête.

La deuxième année, j'ai dis adieux à mes lunettes et j'ai fais corriger ma vue. J'ai encore perdue du poids et j'ai fini par apprécier les formes qui me restaient. Je me sens bien. Ni trop grosse ni trop maigre. Juste ce qu'il faut. Et je commence à mettre des jupes, mais pas de talons. Maladroite comme je suis, il me faudrait au moins toute une vie pour apprendre à marcher sur des talons sans me casser la gueule. Je continue de courir et je mange sans me priver mais sans trop abuser des bonnes choses. Si je fais un écart, je vais courir sur la plage avec mes copines. Je ne suis toujours pas aussi endurante qu'elles, mais ça viendra. J'espère.

« Et bien, tu m'impressionnes Bella. » me dit Amy, alors qu'on fait une pause, assise sur le sable. « Dire qu'il y a deux ans tu pouvais à peine faire un mètre sans être essoufflée. »

« Oui, et je vous le dois les filles ! » leur dis-je. « Merci, de m'aider à prendre soin de moi. »

« Tant que tu repars à Forks retrouver tes amis et ton chéri, on est prête à tout, mais t'auras pas intérêt à nous oublier. » me prévient Rosalie.

« Ça y a aucun risque. » dis-je en souriant. « Amy, prête pour la fac ? »

« Ouais, ça va me faire bizarre de quitter la Floride pour le Connecticut. » dit-elle.

A l'automne qui arrive, Amy va faire son entrée à l'université de Yale. Ses parents étant avocats de renom, elle n'a eut aucun problème pour être acceptée, et son intelligence y a joué beaucoup aussi. Elle allait me manquer pour ma dernière année à Jacksonville mais j'aurais toujours Rosalie.

Et donc, en septembre alors que je vais avoir dix-sept ans, Rosalie et moi ont dit au revoir à Amy, qui a passé le flambeau de capitaine des Cheerleaders à Rosalie. Amy va faire un malheur à l'université de Yale. Il me reste deux ans pour aller à la fac, et j'ignore encore où j'irais. Je m'en occuperais le moment venu. Le jour de la rentrée, Rosalie – toujours aussi canon dans son uniforme des Cheerios – et moi, errons dans les couloirs du lycée le cœur en miette – métaphoriquement.

« Elle me manque ! » geignit Rosalie.

« Heureusement que je ne serai plus là l'an prochain pour avoir à supporter ton départ pour Stanford. » dis-je en soufflant.

Je n'ai parlé à personne de mon retour à Forks. Je laisse l'année se passer sans encombre et je vois Rosalie recevoir son diplôme avec le plus beau des sourires. Jasper avait été reçu à Harvard. Pas étonnant avec sa mémoire photographique, sa passion pour l'Histoires et son Q.I plus élevé que celui d'Einstein. Je passe mon dernier été à Jacksonville avec eux, quand vient le moment pour moi de partir.

 _Août 2014 !_

La rentrée scolaire est dans une semaine. Une semaine que j'ai décidé de passer avec tous mes amis qui attendent impatiemment mon retour. J'ai demandé à mon père de me réinscrire au lycée en toute discrétion pour que personne – encore moins Angela – n'apprenne la nouvelle de mon retour. Mes bagages sont prêts. Je suis à l'aéroport, et j'attends qu'on appelle mon vol. Je suis dans le même état d'anxiété que trois ans auparavant, quand j'ai quitté Forks. Mon vol est appelé, et Rosalie me serre dans ses bras.

« Promets-moi de m'appeler genre tous les jours. » me dit-elle.

« Ouais, si on me laisse le temps de faire autre chose. » dis-je en riant. Je cesse de rire et la serre encore plus fort contre moi. « Merci de m'avoir aidé à m'accepter. »

« Je t'en prie ! »

On finit par se lâcher et je peux dire au revoir à Jasper, Phil, et ma mère. Une fois dans l'avion, je trépigne d'impatience à l'idée de rentrer chez moi, là où je sais qu'est ma vraie place. Certes, ces trois dernières années que j'ai passé à Jacksonville ont été fabuleuses, mais je ne me sentais pas chez moi. Sans doute parce que tous mes amis, ma famille – sans compter ma mère – et le garçon que j'aime se trouvent à Forks. L'avion décolle, et une fois l'appareil stable dans les airs, je mets mes écouteurs, et je n'entends plus rien d'autre que la compil de musique que m'a confectionnée Rosalie. Je souris en écoutant Lady Gaga, car c'est la chanteuse préférée d'Amy, et elle m'a clairement fait comprendre que je devais penser à elle chaque fois que j'écouterais du Gaga. Le vol dure quelques heures avant que l'appareil n'amorce sa descente. J'attache ma ceinture et enlève mes écouteurs, que je range dans mon sac à dos. Je trépigne d'impatience. J'ai hâte de retrouver mes amis et mon père. Je sors de l'avion et je suis la foule. Nous quittons le tarmac et entrons dans l'aéroport. Je récupère mes bagages une fois que mon tour arrive. Je reviens avec le nombre de bagages exact avec lesquels j'étais parti, à savoir deux, plus mon sac à dos. Il y a énormément de monde et j'ai un peu de mal à me frayer un chemin à travers la foule, mais je finis par réussir et je vois mon père au loin, dans son uniforme de shérif à me chercher du regard. Quand son regard se pose sur moi, son visage s'illumine de joie, et il ne m'en faut pas plus pour courir dans ses bras. Je lâche mes valises et entoure mes mains autour de son cou. Ses bras à lui m'encerclent pour me serrer le plus fort possible contre lui. Il m'a tellement manqué. Je me mets à pleurer.

« Je suis désolée d'être partie si longtemps ! »

« Tu en avais besoin ! » me dit-il. « Laisses-moi te regarder ! »

Il m'écarte doucement pour me jauger et me détailler de haut en bas. J'en profite pour sécher mes larmes.

« Tu es magnifique, et tu portes une jupe ! » dit-il, stupéfait.

« J'ai beaucoup changé ! » dis-je en haussant les épaules.

« Et tu t'es coupé les cheveux ! » remarque-t-il.

J'acquiesce. Et oui, avec l'expertise de Rosalie, j'ai décidé de me couper les cheveux jusqu'aux épaules. Grâce à elle et Amy, je suis devenue une pro dans le maniement du fer à lisser.

« Paul va craquer ! » me dit mon père.

Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles. Une chose qui n'a pas changé chez moi. Mon père rit de mon embarras et prend mes valises. Il y a environs deux heures de route de Seattle à Forks, trois si on compte les embouteillages.

« Tu ne leur as rien dit ? » je demande, pour être sûre que mon retour est un secret.

« Oui, ils ne savent rien. » il répond sans quitter la route des yeux.

Je lui souris, le remerciant d'avoir gardé le secret aussi longtemps. Quand on arrive à Forks, il pleut à petites gouttes. J'ai envie de descendre de la voiture et de laisser la pluie me tremper de la tête aux pieds, mais je ne vais pas risquer d'attraper une pneumonie. Ma chambre n'a pas changé, mais j'ai une nouvelle taie d'oreiller.

« Tu m'as fais le lit ? » je m'étonne, en me tournant vers mon père qui dépose mes valises dans un coin de ma chambre.

« Ne fais pas l'étonner. » me dit-il. « Bon, je suis de garde ce soir… »

« Pas de problème ! » dis-je. « Tu peux appeler Paul, et lui dire de venir ? Prétextes une excuse, n'importe quoi ! »

« Bien sûr, je lui dis quoi une fois qu'il sera là ? » me demande-t-il.

« Dis-lui que je suis rentrée ! » je réponds.

Je regarde pas la fenêtre. La pluie a arrêtée de tomber. Oui, je suis bien à Forks !

 _Point de vue de Paul !_

Elle me manque. Ma Bella me manque. Trois ans et demi qu'elle est loin de moi, et tout autant de temps que mon cœur crie et saigne. J'ai tellement envie de la voir, de la prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser, de ne plus la laisser partir loin de moi. Pendant trois ans, je n'ai rien fais d'autre que penser à elle. Je voulais tellement qu'elle soit fière de moi à son retour, j'ai passé chaque minute de son absence à l'attendre. J'ai travaillé pendant les vacances aux côtés de mon père, qui réparait des choses pour pas mal de gens à la réserve. Mais voilà, mes parents sont morts juste après mes dix-huit ans dans un accident de voiture et depuis un an maintenant, je me débrouille tout seul. J'ai hérité de la maison et de tous leurs biens. Je n'ai jamais eu autant besoin de Bella, mais à ce moment-là elle n'était pas prête à revenir, je le savais et je ne l'ai pas forcé. Quand c'est arrivé, on a juste passé des heures au téléphone, moi à pleurer comme un môme de deux ans et ma Bella à me réconforter à distance. Je veux qu'elle rentre. Je veux la revoir. C'est tellement dur sans elle. J'ai eu mon diplôme de fin d'année il y a deux mois, et je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire. Enfin si, je bricole à droite à gauche pour me faire un peu d'argent bien que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour vivre, bien plus que nécessaire. Allongé dans mon lit, je suis tiré de mes réflexions par mon téléphone. C'est Charlie. Depuis le départ de Bella, il a continué à venir à la réserve, à participer aux soirées barbecue que nous faisions chaque semaine, et nous donnait – ou plutôt aux autres – des nouvelles de Bella. Il a été très présent aussi après le décès de mes parents, il m'a beaucoup épaulé. Je décroche et il me dit qu'il veut me voir tout de suite au sujet d'un truc qu'il veut arranger ou je ne sais quoi, il reste assez évasif. Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Charlie allait toujours droit au but. Malgré cela, je prends une douche rapide et j'enfile un jean et un pull à capuche avant d'enfiler mes baskets, de prendre les clés de la voiture que m'a légué mon père – une Mustang Shelby marron de 1967, qu'il a lui-même hérité de son père avant lui. En me garant devant la maison de Charlie, je ne sais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre. Est-ce que j'ai fais une connerie, ou bien est-ce qu'il a vraiment besoin de moi pour réparer un truc ? Je ne saurais le dire. Je frappe à la porte et il vient m'ouvrir presque aussitôt. Il me fait entrer.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » je demande.

« Viens, j'ai besoin de ton avis sur un truc qui requiert ton expertise. » me dit-il en montant les escaliers.

Je le suis docilement, et il ouvre la chambre de Bella. Il s'écarte pour me laisser passer et, en levant les yeux, je sens mon cœur sur le point de s'arrêter de battre. Tout mon corps s'éveille en la voyant. Elle est là, devant moi. Ma Bella est rentrée mais… mais c'est impossible, elle m'aurait appelé, elle m'aurait avertit de son retour et je serai allé la chercher à l'aéroport. Je n'entends plus rien autour de moi. Je vois les lèvres de Bella bouger mais je n'entends aucun son. C'est comme si j'avais des acouphènes dans les oreilles. Je suis en train de rêver. C'est ça, je rêve. Je ferme les yeux, me passe les mains sur le visage, me frotte les yeux et les rouvre. Elle est toujours là, en train de me sourire. J'essaye une dernière fois. Je me pince la joue, mais elle est encore là. Je l'amuse on dirait. Elle s'avance jusqu'à moi, et pose ses douces mains sur mes joues. Je ferme les yeux en me délectant de la texture de ses mains, de ses doigts qui caressent mon visage. Elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et le monde se remet à tourner. Elle est bien là. Elle est bien dans mes bras, en train de m'embrasser.

« C'est bien moi ! »

Sa voix cristalline entre dans mes oreilles et frappe mon cerveau comme un boxeur frappe son adversaire pour le mettre K.O.

« Bella ! »

Je la prends dans mes bras et la serre le plus fort possible sans la casser. Je viens à peine de la retrouver, je ne vais pas la briser non plus. Quand je suis sûr et certain que je ne rêve pas, je m'écarte d'elle et vais m'asseoir sur son lit. Elle m'imite et pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Tu… tu es là depuis quand ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as dis que tu rentrais ? » je demande, alors que des milliers de questions me passent par la tête.

« Je viens juste de rentrer, et je voulais vous faire une surprise. » elle me répond en se levant du lit. Elle va s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Pour une surprise s'en est une. » dis-je, en me remettant doucement du choc. « Tu es magnifique et, où sont passées tes lunettes ? Et ta queue de cheval ? »

« Je leur ai fait mes adieux, pour de bon. » dit-elle en souriant. « Je me suis prise en main, et je me sens vraiment bien. »

« Je t'aimais déjà avant mais là, je t'aime encore plus. Tu as changé physiquement, mais j'ai l'impression que t'as pas autant changé que ça. » dis-je avant d'essayer ma théorie : « Tu rougies toujours ? »

« Non ! »

Elle ment !

« Ah bon ? » dis-je. « Si je te disais que j'ai envie de t'allonger sur ce lit et de t'embrasser pendant des heures tout en te caressant, tu ne vas pas rougir ? »

Bingo, elle rougit !

« Tu triches ! » marmonne-t-elle.

« Tu m'as manqué ! » lui dis-je en lui ouvrant les bras.

Elle vient s'y blottir. Etant en jupe, elle est obligée de s'asseoir à califourchon sur moi. L'imaginer et la voir en jupe, ça me rend fou.

« Tu veux qu'on aille retrouver les autres ? » je lui propose. « Je dois retrouver les gars pour une petite partie de foot sur la plage. Les filles seront là. »

« D'accord ! » acquiesce-t-elle en me regardant. « Mais avant, promets-moi que tu n'as pas craqué en mon absence. »

Je sais de quoi elle veut parler !

« Je n'ai pas craqué une seule fois. Je n'ai pensé qu'à toi, et je t'ai attendu tout ce temps. »

« Je vais mener mon enquête, tu le sais ça hein ? » me dit-elle en souriant.

« Le contraire m'aurait déçu. » dis-je en me levant du lit, tout en la gardant dans mes bras.

Elle pose ses jambes par terre mais n'enlève pas ses bras de mon cou. Elle me fait sortir de la chambre pour se changer, et quand elle me rejoint en bas, elle a revêtue un jean qui lui moule sacrément bien les… Bref je m'égare et mes hormones d'ado me font dire des conneries. En même temps, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me titille un peu pour voir si oui ou non j'ai dérapé en son absence, et je suis prêt à le jurer devant la terre entière s'il le faut. J'ai toujours promis à ma mère d'attendre de rencontrer la fille idéale, et même si c'est dur pour moi en tant que mec de ne pas sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, j'y suis arrivée, pour Bella. C'est elle la fille idéale. Chez les Lahote, quand on aime c'est pour la vie. Je me suis retenu jusque-là mais j'ai besoin de la sentir contre moi, alors j'attrape Bella par le bras et la plaque doucement contre le mur. Je colle mon corps au sien, prends sa joue en coupe, pose l'autre main sur sa taille, et je l'embrasse. D'abord tendrement, puis, quand je la sens agripper mon pull, je glisse ma langue dans sa bouche et je l'embrasse pleinement, réitérant avec plus de sensualité notre premier baiser d'il y a trois ans.

« On ferait mieux d'y aller avant que je te fasse l'amour contre ce mur. » lui dis-je, complètement retourné.

« On ferait mieux d'y aller avant que je te laisse faire. » me dit-elle en posant ses mains à plat contre mon torse.

Bordel de merde, elle n'a pas dit ça ? Je me décolle de son corps de rêve avant de déraper. Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche et je remercie le Ciel pour cette interruption. C'est Jared, qui veut savoir si je viens toujours à la plage. Je lui réponds que oui, puis, je prends la main de Bella et je l'entraîne dehors. J'attends qu'elle verrouille la maison et je la fais monter dans ma voiture.

« J'ai toujours adorée cette voiture ! » me dit-elle en attachant sa ceinture.

« Jacob m'a aidé à la remettre en état. » lui dis-je en démarrant.

« Je suis désolée pour tes parents. » me dit-elle. « Je sais que j'aurais dû être là… »

« Ne te culpabilises pas, s'il te plaît. »

Je prends sa main et la porte à mes lèvres tout en gardant mes yeux rivés sur la route. Quand j'arrive sur le parking de la plage de la réserve, je vois les voitures de mes potes déjà garées. Je sors de la voiture, Bella en fait autant. On a beau être en été, mais il fait quand même frais. Etant non loin de Seattle, il faisait froid une bonne partie de l'année, même quand c'est supposé être l'été.

« Restes derrière moi, on va leur faire la surprise. » lui dis-je.

Elle se met derrière moi et accroche mon pull. Elle se colle le plus possible contre moi et la façon dont on marche nous fait rire. La partie de foot a déjà commencé. Les filles sont assises sur une couverture plus grande que ma voiture et discutent activement pendant que les garçons tapent dans le ballon. Heureusement, les gars sont à l'opposé de Bella et moi, donc ils ne peuvent pas la voir. Je siffle très fort pour attirer leur attention, tout en m'approchant suffisamment près.

« Il manquait plus que toi ! » me dit Angela.

« Ouais, Jared est sur le point de pleurer parce que son mari n'est pas à ses côtés pour battre Jacob et Quil. » plaisante Kim.

« J'ai une surprise pour vous ! » leur dis-je en essayant de garder mon calme. Je sens Bella rire contre mon dos. « Aucune de vous n'est cardiaque ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? » s'étonna Claire.

Bella lâche mon pull et saute devant moi en criant surprise. Les filles crient aussitôt en la reconnaissant, et ma Bella est assaillit par elles.

« T'es revenu ! » [Claire]

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » [Leah]

« Où sont tes lunettes ? » [Kim]

Toutes ces questions me font rire, et bientôt Bella se retrouve dans les bras des garçons. Bon, je suis un peu jaloux je l'admets.

« T'es rentré quand ? » demande Jacob.

« Aujourd'hui ! » répond-elle. « J'ai demandé à mon père de ne rien dire. »

« Pourtant Paul avait l'air d'être au courant… » dit Angela avant que Bella ne la coupe.

« Il ne le sait que depuis trente minutes. »

« Moi je dis que ça se fête ! » déclare Leah.

« Oh oui ! » approuve Kim.

On reporte la fête au lendemain, pour que Charlie soit présent, et une fois tous d'accord, Bella m'embrasse sans gêne et je lui rends son baiser, sous les sifflements de nos potes… Notre famille ! Ma Bella est à nouveau parmi nous, à sa place. Chez elle !

Tout va pour le meilleur des mondes !

 _Point de vue de Bella !_

C'est bon d'être de retour !

* * *

Alors, la fin laisse supposer à une suite. Oui, mais pas tout de suite je laisse cette question en suspend le temps de terminer certaines histoires déjà en cours, mais avec votre patience légendaire j'ai confiance en vous *-*

J'espère que cet O.S vous a plu autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Après tout, c'est un Pella *-*

A très vite mes fidèles lecteurs !

Aurélie !


End file.
